Extreme Hide and Go Seek
by Eira Miste
Summary: ON HOLD


_**This is something I teased in my Plance fic collection. There will be shades of Plance and Shallura, but not too much. Hope ya'll enjoy this!**_

* * *

Pidge ran down the hall towards the training room. She had to get there before Coran. Luckily, he had fallen into one of her traps, and was currently glued to the floor. But it wouldn't last for long.

Shiro had been back for two weeks, and already the minor rise of leadership in Keith was falling. It wouldn't take too long for Shiro to gain full control, which meant that he would agree to every even Coran thought of for Voltron to do.

It was too the point where Coran would go to Shiro, unless Shiro wasn't around, like today.

Today Coran would go to Keith, and talk him into doing an event.

She had to get to Keith!

"Keith!" She screamed, as she raced in the room just as he finished up his training.

Keith dropped his sword and raced over to the girl, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Pidge! What happened? What's wrong?"

Pidge almost smiled at Keith's concern. That was a relatively newer thing. Sure he was always one to be a bit concerned for her, but ever since he began leading the team it grew some.

But she stopped herself from smiling, because of the situation at hand.

"Coran is coming to get you to agree to a parade thing, in which we sing! You have to say no! I know a game we can play and write it off as training! DON'T LET HIM DO THIS!"

Keith raised an eyebrow, trying to make sense of what the Green Paladin was saying.

"Pidge. Slow down. You're words are running together."

Pidge grabbed Keith's wrist's and gripped them tightly. "Coran. Voltron. Music special for the planet of Musas. A planet of aliens who sing _everything._ "

That made Keith's eye's widen. The Green and, now Black, Paladin's didn't have many things in common, but there was one. Neither liked to sing in front of people. They had found that out when Lance had tried to get them to join in a group sing-along. That had been a scary day.

Anyway's, "What do you mean Coran wants us to sing?"

Pidge rolled her eye's. "I know, it's horrible. But I have a plan! I know this game called Extreme Hide-and-Go-Seek. If we alter a few of the rules, we can pass it off as training."

Keith was about to respond when Coran limped into the room. The Altean didn't have any shoes on, and his hands were red, like some of the skin was pulled off.

The older man walked towards Pidge, who crossed her arms and glared at him.

"You! You little goblin!"

Pidge glanced up at Keith and mouth "goblin?!"

Keith cleared his throat. "So, Coran, what do you need?" He asked, as he stepped in front of Pidge.

Coran threw the Green Paladin a glare before turning to the Black Paladin. "Yes, well Keith, I need to go over something with you for tomorrow. You see, there's this planet-"

Keith held up a hand, "Actually Coran, we can't do anything tomorrow. I was waiting for Shiro and Allura to get back before I announced this, but tomorrow we're going to be doing team training."

"But tomorrow is the only chance-"

Keith put his hand on Pidge's back and started to guide her out of the training room. "I'm sorry Coran, but we have a bit more planning to do and just won't be able to go anywhere tomorrow. Now excuse us."

Keith continued to guide Pidge through the Castle, until they reached the Paladin's of old's meeting room, a small common room near the Lion's hangers.

"Okay Pidge, what have you gotten me into?"

Pidge fiend surprise. "You were the one who said we're doing training tomorrow."

"Pidge..."

"Okay okay. Extreme hide-and-go-seek is basically hide-and-go-seek, just for teens and adults."

"How are we going to turn hide-and-go-seek into a training exercise?"

Pidge grinned. "Just listen..."

* * *

It was later that night, after Shiro returned from a short trip with Allura, that Keith called everyone to the Bridge.

"Keith? Pidge? What's going on?" Shiro asked as he walked towards the Black and Green Paladin's.

Keith cleared his throat. "I just wanted to announce that tomorrow we will be doing team training."

Lance's brow furrowed. "Since when do you care about team training?" He asked.

"I do today!" That earned him a glare from Lance, but he ignored the Red Paladin. "Anyways, Pidge will explain what we will be doing."

Pidge nodded her head and stepped forward. "Thank you Keith. Now, what we will be doing tomorrow is based off of a game called extreme hide-and-go-seek."

"YES!" Lance shouted, while Shiro did a face palm.

"Lance please come here, so I may demonstrate some of the rules."

Lance willingly stepped forward, while Pidge continued to explain.

"Keith and I worked together in order to make this training exercise by combining regular training exercises with extreme hide-and-go-seek."

Lance raised his eyebrow, wondering how many changes the pair had made.

"First thing's first, unlike extreme hide-and-go-seek, in which you have one person seeking and the other's hiding, this game will have two or three people seeking, while the other's 'hide.'"

Hunk raised his hand.

"Yes Hunk?"

"There's only five of us..."

Keith scratched the back of his neck. "About that... All of us, including Coran and Shiro, will be doing this exercise."

Coran stood straighter. "Excuse me, Number Four?!"

Allura walked over to Coran and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh, come on Coran. You might have fun."

Coran sighed, "Okay Princess. I'll join in."

Allura smiled, while Pidge continued. "The seeker's will be playing the part of Galra, while the hider's will be, well, Paladin's. The rules and point of the game are pretty simple. Now, keep in mind, this will not be a 'get to the command central' exercise. This will be a hiding game."

"Hiding game?" Lance questioned.

"Yes. Think of it this way, You're stuck on a Galra ship, waiting to be rescued. You can't be spotted, so you have to think of places to hide until you're team get's to you."

"Which will be when?" Hunk asked.

"I'm getting to it!" Pidge cleared her throat, "As I was saying. You're stuck on the Galra ship and hiding until your team can get you out. Since we don't have enough people to do that, you have to last two hours. Now, there needs to be at least one Galra guard and at least one Galra patrol. A guard can only go after a Paladin if they spot the Paladin from their post. The Galra who is patrolling can set up traps or look for the Paladin if they have at least evidence of a Paladin."

"So, we'll just be waiting each other out?" Allura asked, receiving a nod.

"Well, what if one of you get's captured?" Coran asked, "Can you escape?"

This time, it was Keith who answered. "You can on the way to the 'cell', but not by force. The Paladin is not aloud to hurt the guard, and instead has to use their mind to escape."

"Though their are some loop holes." Pidge cut in. "Like, you can use their size against them, and your size in your favor."

Shiro nodded his head. "Anything else we need to know?"

"Yes. If a Paladin is caught and put into the 'cell,' that's it. There is no escaping and they lost the round. If a Paladin lasts the whole four hours-"

"Four hours!?" Everyone, but Keith explained.

"AS I WAS SAYING! If a Paladin lasts all six hours, they win. There can be multiple winners and losers. Depending on the amount of Paladins captured and left, though, will play into who wins overall. Oh, and Coran you will be monitoring everything and making sure we play by the rules. Along with giving out minor, MINOR, hints to both sides. But if you do have any other question's..." Pidge turned around to grab a stack of papers. "Each of you can take one. They have the point of the game, rules, loops, etc. Oh, I should also mention that this will be the Galra control center and that the Paladins have ten minutes to hide. Along with the fact that our rooms are the cells."

Everyone stepped forward to grab the rules. "So, who's who?" Hunk asked.

Pidge's grin was priceless. "That's the best part." She reached into her pocket and pulled out little slips of paper, then walked over to her chair where her helmet was sitting. "It's gonna be totally random! There are three Galra papers, and three Paladin papers. Let us see what will happen."

Keith went to walk forward, but Shiro beat him too it. The former Black Paladin reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Galra." He sighed, as he stepped away.

Keith went next, getting, "Galra."

Then Hunk, who sighed immediately. "Oh good, Paladin." His eyes widened as he turned to Keith. "N-not that there's anything wrong with being Galra. I mean, you're a good guy, and the Blades are good, and I'm sure others are good..."

Kieth bit back a chuckle. "It's, uh, it's okay, Hunk."

Allura stepped forward next. "Paladin." She said happily.

Then you had Lance. From the frown on his face, he didn't even need to see say it. And when Pidge said "Paladin," she didn't rub it in.

Keith surveyed the room. "So is everyone set? We'll start in the morning. Six sharp."

Every nodded, although Hunk was nervously shifting from foot to foot and Shiro was fighting taking over.

"Good. Everyone rest up. We have a long day ahead of us."

* * *

 _ **Next chapter will have more action.**_


End file.
